


Oldest Trick In the Book

by ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Clint is okay with that, Exhibitionism, M/M, Steve can be a real bad boy, Steve likes James Bond, movie theater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 18:44:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06/pseuds/ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint pulls the yawn and stretch move on Steve during a movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oldest Trick In the Book

It was totally Steve's idea to see _Skyfall._ Clint just knew that Steve had a little crush on the lead who played Bond, Daniel Craig. Not that Clint was jealous, of course. He had Steve all to himself-he was the one who took Steve home and got to be his big, strong man. Clint held Steve's hand as they got their snacks and tickets and continued to grip his hand as they sat in their seats. Clint put the armrest between them up so Steve and he could snuggle. Steve didn't snuggle though; he just happily ate his popcorn and fed some to Clint. Clint sighed and waited for the movie to start. The lights dimmed only moments later, and the movie started. It was an exciting beginning, a car chase through Russia for a man with confidential information. Clint knew it was the perfect time to execute his plan. He yawned and stretched his arm, letting it settle around Steve's shoulders. Steve giggled, (seriously giggled like he was a pre-pubescent girl) and let his hand fall on Clint's thigh near his crotch.

"Did you _seriously_ just use that trick? That's the oldest trick in the book! Bucky used that on me!" Steve laughed in a hushed tone. 

Clint raised an eyebrow as Steve started to unbutton his jeans. Steve pushed Clint's shirt up a little and littered the skin above his waistband with soft kisses. 

"It looks to me like old tricks get you good blow jobs." Clint whispered huskily. 

Steve smiled and started to pull down Clint's jeans. Clint liked bad boy Steve that wanted to get him off in public. Steve finally got Clint out of his jeans and boxers and gently stroked Clint's cock. Clint hummed happily as he grew hard and felt Steve's hot, wet mouth close around his prick. Steve started to do some very illegal things with his tongue. Clint fisted his hands in Steve's golden blonde hair as he groaned quietly. Steve sucked him until Clint's thighs quivered with a promise of release. Steve opened wide to accommodate for Clint's load. Clint came only a few moments after, panting and praising Steve. 

"That was good, Steve. Hot. Really fucking hot." Clint said. 

"I'm glad you liked it. Think we can watch the movie now?" Steve asked, 

"Wanted to blow you so bad, I didn't care. I've-I've wanted to do this in public for awhile."

"Aww, who's my little exhibitionist?" 

Steve smiled and sat back in his seat. He cuddled into Clint's side. 

"Boy, that James Bond sure is a catch." Steve said. 

Clint smiled. He totally called _that_ one!


End file.
